1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an elliptical former as well as a method for reducing pleats, tucks, and stress marks.
2. Description of Related Art
Many consumers now desire that food packaging contain a resealable structure such that the packaging can be resealed for later use. These resealable structures have proven difficult to utilize in a vertical form, fill, and seal machine. Consequently, it is desirable to have a method and apparatus which can utilize a resealable structure on a vertical form, fill, and seal machine.